Jean Pierre Polnareff/Gallery
Illustrations Manga= - Part 5 Chapter Covers= Chapter 566.jpg|Chapter 566 Cover Chapter 570 Cover A.png|Chapter 570 Cover A Chapter 570 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 570 Cover B Chapter 571 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 571 Cover B Chapter 574 Cover A.png|Chapter 574 Cover A Chapter 574 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 574 Cover B Chapter 575.jpg|Chapter 575 Cover Chapter 581 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 581 Cover B Chapter 582.jpg|Chapter 582 Cover - Volume Covers= Volume 14.jpg|Volume 14 Cover Volume 15.jpg|Volume 15 Cover Volume 16.jpg|Volume 16 Cover Volume 17.jpg|Volume 17 Cover PolVol19.jpg|Volume 19 Cover Volume 20.jpg|Volume 20 Cover Volume 25.jpg|Volume 25 Cover }} |-| Anime= Polnareff anime.jpg|Key art for the anime Part 3: Stardust Crusaders Manga= PolPol first appear.png|Polnareff's first appearance Dioandpolconv.png|Dio tricks Polnareff Polfleshbud.png|Polnareff's flesh bud SilverChariotFirstAppearance.jpg|Revealing his Stand BravoOhBravo.png|"Bravo!" Polcry.png|Polnareff crying after his friend saves him NakanaorinoAkushu.png|Polnareff accepts Kakyoin's "handshake" Harikushisashi no Kei.png|Polnareff stabbing J. Geil multiple times Pollickstoilet.png|Polnareff licks a toilet due to Justice's ability Icanseeyourpan.png|"Pantsu maru mie" Anubispolnareff.png|Polnareff possessed by Anubis Polnareff child.png|Polnareff as a child Jotaro Polnareff (Chapter 209).jpg|Polnareff with Jotaro about to pummel Alessi Farewell.png|Polnareff bidding goodbye to Jotaro and Joseph after defeating DIO Part III original end picture.jpg|Jotaro, Joseph and Polnareff going back to their countries |-| Anime= PolnareffStandCard.png|Polnareff, Silver Chariot, and Tarot card representing "The Chariot" Joestar Group Part 3 without Iggy.png|Joestar Group in Egypt (sans Iggy) WELP.png|Polnareff talking about his "dream" PolnareffPose.jpg|Polnareff pointing Polnareff Bravo Anime.png|"Bravo!" AnuPol anime.png|Polnareff possessed by Anubis Polnareff child anime.png|Polnareff as a child in the anime Polnareff tongue.png|Polnareff, held at gunpoint, using his tongue to hint at Hol Horse offscreen Polnareff SoLong.jpg|"So long, Iggy" Polnareff DIO meet.png|Polnareff once again crosses paths with DIO PolPol and JoJos hug.png|Jotaro and Joseph bidding goodbye to Polnareff after defeating DIO The Group goes home.png|Jotaro, Joseph and Polnareff returning home Polnareff anime ref (1).jpg|Anime reference sheet: face (shaded) Polnareff anime ref (2).jpg|Anime reference sheet: face Polnareff anime ref (3).jpg|Anime reference sheet: body (shaded) Polnareff anime ref (4).jpg|Anime reference sheet: body |-| OVA= JeanOVA.png|OVA Polnareff PolnareffOVAconcept.png|Concept art for the OVA PolnareffOVA.png|"How is a dog supposed to serve as a backup?" ItGotHisEyes.png|Polnareff's famous quote "IT GOT HIS EYES!" |-| Sketches= Pol1.jpg Pol2.jpg Pol3.jpg Part 5: Vento Aureo Manga= Vento_Aureo_Polnareff_&_Jotaro.png|Polnareff & Jotaro in the 90s after the ending of Stardust Crusaders and before the events of Vento Aureo PolnareffEstablish.png|Polnareff contacts Bucciarati's Gang for the first time polnareff''death''.jpg|Polnareff's "death" DyingPol.png|A dying Polnareff remembers his mission in Egypt DiavoloDefeatsPolnareff.PNG|Conquered and confirmed dead by Diavolo turtlepolnareff.jpg|Polnareff after his "death" |-| Anime= Jotaro&Polanreff90s.png|Ponareff and Jotaro in the 90s investigating about the Arrows StardustCrusadersPhotoPart5.png|Polnareff and the other crusaders in a photo, held by Dr. Jotaro Kujo Polnareff watching Buccellati and Secco.png|Polnareff watching Bucciarati and Secco Polnareff part 5.png Polnareff with binoculars.png|Polnareff continuing to observe Bucciarati and Secco Stardust crusaders memory .png| Polnareffs memory of Egypt Part 5 polnareff.png|Polnareff hoping to get the Arrow to Bucciarati Polnareff cornered.png|Polnareff cornered by Diavolo Stairs.png|Polnareff noticing Diavolo at the bottom of the Stairs Anime Stairs.png|Polnareff coming face to face again, with Diavolo A concerned Polnareff.png|Polnareff confused at how this could have happened Polnareff death.png|Polnareff impaled by King Crimson Memproes.png|Polnareff remembers his adventure with the Crusaders A deceased Polnareff.png|Polnareff lay dead on the floor Pol reaching for the Arrow.png|Polnareff trying to retrieve the Arrow Pol looking out the window.png|Polnareff watching Chariot Requiem's ability take affect Turtle Polnareff.png|Polnareff thinking about Vinegar Doppio Giorno holding Polnareff.png|Giorno telling Polnareff time has skipped Polnareff holding the arrow.png|Polnareff grabbing the arrow Polnareff part 5 anime.png Polnareff faces.png |-| Sketches= Pol4.jpg Games HftF= psx-jojo-polnareffportrait.gif|Polnareff's portrait Heritage for the Future Spritepoln.PNG|Polnareff's sprite Polnareff.GIF|Polnareff (Idle Animation) PolnareffChildHeritage.gif|Polnareff as a Child in Heritage for the Future PolnareffWithStand.GIF|Polnareff with Silver Chariot PolnareffWithStand color1.GIF|Polnareff with Stand's color 2 PolnareffWithStand color2.GIF|Polnareff with Stand's color 3 PolnareffWithStand color3.GIF|Polnareff with Stand's color 4 PolnareffWithStand color4.GIF|Polnareff with Stand's color 5 Blackpolnareff pl.GIF|Black Polnareff's portrait from Heritage for the Future Spriteblackpol.PNG|Black Polnareff in Heritage for the Future Blackpolnareff.GIF|Black Polnareff (Idle Animation) Blackpolnareff01.GIF|Black Polnareff's color 2 Blackpolnareff02.GIF|Black Polnareff's color 3 Blackpolnareff03.GIF|Black Polnareff's color 4 Blackpolnareff04.GIF|Black Polnareff's color 5 jojopsx-8.png|Young Polnareff in Heritage for the Future |-| GioGio= PolnareffandChariot.jpg|Polnareff & Silver Chariot in the Vento Aureo PS2 game Polnareff 2.png|Polnareff watching Diavolo walk at him Polnareff 1.png|Polnareff as a ghost inside Coco Jumbos stand Mr.President |-| ASB= Polnareff ASB.jpg|Polnareff as he appears in All Star Battle PolnareffHHA.jpg|Polnareff activating his HHA, ASB JJBAALLSTARS POLNAREFF.jpg|Polnareff's HHA ending ASB PolnareffGHA.jpg|Polnareff executing his GHA, ASB Polnareff A.jpg|Polnareff Costume A in All Star Battle |-| EoH= Polnareff jojoeoh.png|Polnareff's render, Eyes of Heaven ss01_s.jpg|Polnareff battling Hol Horse, EoH PolnareffAvdolDHA.jpg|Polnareff executing his DHA with Avdol, EoH |-| DR= AnubisPolnareffTeaserDR.jpg|Teaser image for Possessed Polnareff, Diamond Records Figurines Top (3).jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 3 Vol.2 Top (9).jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 5 Vol.3 Ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d8641.jpg|Polnareff as a SAS figure 100 jp.jpg|Polnareff (Vento Aureo) SAS figure Jpp01.jpg|From the Statue Legend series Jpp second01.jpg|2nd color Po-1p.jpg|From the Super Figure Revolution series Po-2p.jpg|2nd color 27220.jpg|Kotobukiya 29956.jpg|2nd color PolnareffCFM.jpg|Cutie Figure Mascot PolnareffAnubisCFM.jpg|Cutie Figure Mascot Category:Galleries